bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Homura Kusakabe
Homura Kusakabe (焔篝=草壁, Kusakabe Homura) is a member of the Royal Guard. She was formerly Ayano Kisaragi and Misaki Yayoi's superior, until the incident that cost her pupils their jobs. She is also known as the 'Blazing Shinigami' and 'Central 46's Hunting Dog'. Homura knows a lot about the Mototsu, and knows the workings of Soul Society inside-out, as well as having seen the Soul King personally. A cheerful woman, Homura can become stoic if the situation requires it, which often acts as a surprise for those facing her. Homura is very caring towards her pupils, Ayano in particular, no matter her mood. Appearance Homura is a tall woman, with grey hair that is tied into a ankle-length ponytail at the back. Her bangs are parted in the middle, with several strands of hair resting upon her forehead, in particular, one strand of hair hanging in-between her eyes. There is a slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head, which often hangs down to the left hand side of her face. Homura has piercing golden slitted eyes. She also has bags under her eyes, giving her an unusually exhausted look. Personality and Traits Mostly a stoic and cold woman on-duty, Homura takes her job as Captain of the Royal Guard seriously. She emotionlessly kills her targets without the slightest hesitation. She gets easily excited if she meets a strong opponent (such as Eienrai) to the point that she left to cut down other opponents so she could lose some steam. However, when off-duty, Homura is a kind and goofy person who constantly carries around a backpack full of curry ingredients, the reason being "becuase I like curry". She cares about her former pupils with all of her heart, especially Ayano Kisaragi, whom she calls "Aya-chan". For that reason, she has sworn to hunt down the culprit who cost her pupils their jobs and endangered Soul Society. Homura is also very forgetful- when she first met Misaki Yayoi, she had forgotten to put any undergarments on, which horrified Misaki to the point that she still shudders whenever she hears Homura's name in the present time. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Stats Zanpakutō Dōjigiri Yasutsuna (童子切安綱 lit. "Monster Cutter") is the name of Homura's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a sleek tachi that is 80.0 cm long. The Dōjigiri has a curvature of the blade in which the center of the curve lies roughly in the center of the blade, distinct tapering of the blade from the base to the point, small fan-shaped point of the blade; separated from the body of the sword; its visible surface pattern of the steel is a surface grain pattern of small ovals and circles resembling the burl-grain in wood with abundant small distinct crystalline particles that look like twinkling stars in the curved surface between the ridge and the temper line. The temper line is small, irregular and continues into the point consisting of thick indistinguishable crystalline particles that appear together like a wash of stars and abundant small distinct crystalline particles that look like twinkling stars. There are many vivid thin lines that run across the temper line visible. Activity that resembles fallen leaves or tiny foot prints and short straight thin radiant black lines of fallen leave-looking activity appear inside the temper line. It's curvature is 2.7 cm (1.1 in). Dōjigiri Yasutsuna was one of the Five Swords under Heaven (天下五剣), a legendary sword with which Minamoto no Yorimitsu killed the boy-faced oni Shuten-dōji (酒呑童子) living near Mount Oe. Later on, it was presented to Oda Nobunaga by the Ashikaga family and subsequently came into possession of Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. It's curvature is 2.7 cm (1.1 in). Shikai: Unique for a Zanpakutō, Dōjigiri Yasutsuna does not have a Shikai command. Instead, Homura runs her hand along the blade. In Shikai, the blade remains the same. Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Dōjigiri Yasutsuna grants Homura telepathy and the ability to 'invade' people's minds, not necessarily control, but read their movements to an extent. In addition, the blade has a second function, which is most commonly used against illusionists; which is for Homura to turn her skin into a diamond like substance. Aside from granting her vastly increased strength, it also allows her to dispel the opponent's illusion, but it prevents her own mental abilities as well as taking a large amount of power to sustain, and powerful attacks can break the diamond like skin. Bankai: Akatsuki '(暁 lit. ''"Dawn"): In Bankai, Dōjigiri Yasutsuna transforms into a different type of blade entirely, even changing its name. The new Akatsuki is now a large black and golden broadsword, with a spiked cross-guard and pommel. The name Akatsuki means "dawn"; it also bears the meaning of "beginning" and "ending". '''Bankai Special Ability: Trivia *Homura is an Aizen-class character. *Homura's Shikai ability was pitched to PersonaSuperiorDeus by Ash9876. All credit goes to this user for this great technique. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Former Captain Category:Royal Guard Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Shinigami